


made with love

by zyximb



Series: ❄️sebaek winter collection 2019❄️ [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: 'Sehun has always been one to give store bought gifts, but this year he and Baekhyun (mostly Baekhyun) decided to exchange homemade gifts. All of Sehun's attempts to make a gift for Baekhyun go horribly wrong, but it's the thought that counts right?'
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: ❄️sebaek winter collection 2019❄️ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563043
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	made with love

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt sent in by anon on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

Creativity was not Sehun’s strong suit. He had never been good at the whole gift giving thing, only ever giving practical store bought gifts because hey, who wouldn’t want a nice pair of mittens for winter or a cute mug to drink coffee from? 

His boyfriend never had a problem with this. Baekhyun always accepted his thoughtfully practical gifts with an endearing smile, no matter lame they were, as Chanyeol would say. Sehun had to admit he did sometimes feel a bit bad about it. Especially after Baekhyun presented him a very personal and sentimental handmade gift every year. Last Christmas he made Sehun a scrapbook filled with old photos from when they first started dating, along old momentos like movie tickets and receipts from their dates. 

Sehun hadn’t done any kind of crafty activity since he was in grade school. And even back then he always hated it. He was never good at any of it. His popsicle stick birdhouse and hand turkeys were always the worst in the class. It was sad, really. 

All he got Baekhyun were a matching set of couples pajamas and although they were very cute and Baekhyun wore them every week, they simply were not up to par with his boyfriend’s gifts. This year, Sehun suggested they agree on some kind of theme or budget this year in hopes of leveling the playing field. He realized it was a big mistake when his boyfriend suggested they  _ both  _ do homemade gifts. 

“I don’t know, Baek…” He wondered if he was setting him up to fail on purpose. Maybe it was his way of getting revenge for all his lame gifts over the years. He knew Baekhyun loved him too much to actually do that, but still. 

“Why not, it’ll be fun! Nothing store bought, just gifts made with love, wouldn’t that be romantic?” 

Baekhyun was such a romantic. Sehun....was not. It was a wonder they’ve been together for so long. 

“You know I’m not good at making stuff...and I want you to actually  _ like  _ your gift.”

His tiny boyfriend crawled over to him with an adorable frown. Sehun instinctively leaned back on the couch, allowing Baekhyun to settle down on his lap like a puppy. “I’ll _ love  _ whatever you make me. Come on, Hunnie. Please?” he pouted. 

Sehun hated that pout. Okay, not really  _ hated  _ it. He loved it to death, but it always meant that Baekhyun would be getting his way. “Okay, handmade gifts this year.” 

  
  
  
  
  


He never should have agreed to this. Jongin and Chanyeol had been helping him come up with ideas and trying to make all sorts of things: a hand knitted scarf, a handmade mug, a portrait of the two of them. With the scarf, after an entire day of trying to follow online tutorials, all they had accomplished was wasting an entire roll of yarn and somehow almost managed to poke Chanyeol’s eye out with the needle. He really shouldn’t be allowed near sharp objects. 

With the mug, even the instructor of the pottery class had grown tired and frustrated with him. If his goal was to make a very pathetic lump of grey mush then he was extremely successful. And the portrait...well let’s just say a child could’ve done a better job. 

He felt like the worst boyfriend alive when Christmas day came. All he had to show for his love was a little handmade booklet of love coupons that looked like it had been made by a ten year old. Each page was colored with red and pink markers; the cover was covered in glitter shaped as little hearts and it read ‘coupons for my love.’ He was a twenty five year old man giving his boyfriend  _ love coupons _ for Christmas. Could he be anymore pitiful? 

Chanyeol and Jongin laughed in his face when he suggested it. In his defense, he didn’t have much time to think of anything else and it was kind of a sweet gift…right? Who was he kidding, even he could barely believe his own words. 

“I’m so excited to see what you made,” Baekhyun gushed. He was literally bouncing in his seat, smile so bright it melt Sehun’s worries away. He smiled when he noticed Baekhyun was wearing the pajamas he got him again. His boyfriend really did love those pajamas. 

“Why don’t you go first…” 

“I always go first, you go first this time.” 

Sehun sighed, reluctantly pulling out his little booklet. The way Baekhyun’s face lit up the moment he put it in his hands made Sehun fall in love with him all over again. He looked so physically excited he could barely contain himself. Eyes almost disappearing into his face, cheeks looking so pinchable as he grinned from ear to ear. This was definitely worth all that trouble, Sehun thought. 

“I wanna use this one right now,” Baekhyun said as he ripped one of the pages out and threw it on the floor before throwing himself at his boyfriend. Said boyfriend barely had a chance to take a look at what it said before his back was on the mattress and his arms were full of Baekhyun. 

_ 1 coupon for all over kisses _

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo hehe. another short drabble based on a submitted prompt ! hoped you liked this very short domestic fluff ^^ ty to the anon who sent it ! i hope i did your prompt justice <3 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/zyximb) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
